Sonic X The Angel Island Adventure Part 3 Original
by Skye Prower 2014
Summary: Sonic makes a huge discovery about the two japanese lizards.


This is a part 3 to Sonic X The Angel Island Adventure.

They are being attacked by a monster named Godzilla, from 1999, and another one named Gojira from 1994.  
Gojira is a girl.  
They have found a baby Godzilla monster from 1992 which they've named Junior.  
Sonic is running to the rope trap he made, planing to use it to trip Gojira.  
He notices Junior grabbing it with his teeth.  
Junior;(gurgles) Sonic;Junior! (he sees the Gojira coming) Get ready to pull!  
The monster understood him and nodded with a growl.  
Gojira is chasing a bird named Gayos.  
Sonic;Now! They pull and she trips, hurting her nose.  
Gojira;(pain growl)  
She sees them escaping.  
She gets up, and continues chasing.  
Knuckles is in a storm celler.  
Knuckles;Sonic, in here!  
They get in, and Gojira gets to it, reaches in to get them, but can't.  
Her claw is ten inches away from them.  
Junior;(gurgling) His eyes light up red, he's frightened.  
Knuckles;She can't reach us.  
Sonic;It looks like the hand is too big.  
She pulls out and prepares to fire her ray, but two Chaos Globs hit her.  
Gojira;(pain roar)  
She turns around.  
It's Amy and Tails, in a fourty-eight tall tree.  
Tails;(winks) You're a good shooter, Amy!  
Amy;Thanks. (fires again) Take that, you mean old japanese monster!  
She growls and walks to the tree.  
Amy;Oh, no! Fire, Tails!  
They fire repeatedly, but she just keeps coming.  
Tails;Oh, no! She jumps, trying to grab them.  
Both;(screaming)  
Knuckles;(comes out) I'm coming, guys!  
He jabs her foot from behind, and falls back.  
She turns around, looking at him.  
Knuckles;(in pain from the fall) Ohhh...(looks up, gasps) He turns and runs.  
Knuckles;Rouge! (the monster follows) Get ready to fire!  
Rouge starts up the laser cannon he made.  
He comes around with the monster behind him.  
Knuckles;(Gojira gets in front of it) Fire!  
She fires.  
Gojira;(it hits her, shriek) RAAAAAAAAUGH!  
She fires again, it hits her chest.  
Gojira;(shriek) RAAAAUAAUG!  
She falls to the ground, and faints.  
Gojira;(grumbles in pain)  
Knuckles;(walks off) Hmph.  
Rouge comes down.  
Knuckles;We did it, Rouge! We flattened that dumb japanese monster!  
But all at once, Godzilla comes out.  
Godzilla;(roars)  
Knuckles;Aaaaah! (runs away) Another one!  
Rouge stares with fright, but gets her gun out.  
Rouge;(points it) Don't come here. I'll shoot your eyes out!  
Knuckles;(gets back to the storm celler) Oh, no!  
Tails;Rouge!  
Amy;Don't fight it, Rouge! Run!  
The monster closes in.  
Rouge;(angry) I mean it!  
She pulls the trigger, but something goes wrong.  
Rouge;What the-?  
The gun shorts out inside.  
Godzilla;(snarling)  
Amy jumps down.  
Tails;Amy!  
She bounces off a long branch and lands on his head.  
Amy;(pulls out her hammer) You leave my friend alone!  
She whacks his head hard.  
Godzilla;(pain roar)  
Rouge manages to escape.  
Amy;(hits three times) Take this! And that! And this! He shakes his head, causing her to lose her hammer, and she hangs onto his nose.  
He tries to shake her off.  
Vanilla, Cream, Chris, his grandfather, Joyce, and Tikal hear Amy.  
Amy;(distant scream)  
Chris;That was one of our friends.  
Cream & Vanilla;Amy!  
Grandfather;To the Mechagodzillas, quick! They run.  
Gojira, and is behind Amy.  
Amy;(screams) Help me!  
Tails;(flies off the tree) I'm coming, Amy!  
Gojira sniffs her, and she rubs her feet against her nose, tickling her.  
She pulls back, scratches her nose, and prepares to bite her.  
But Tails grabs her and she bites Godzilla's nose by mistake.  
They fall to the ground, because Amy was too heavy.  
Both;(they hit the ground) Oof!  
Gojira and Godzilla argue for a moment and then close in on Amy and Tails.  
Tails;(as they corner them) I wish Vanilla and Cream were here.  
Amy;(scared) So do i.  
But then a voice is heard.  
Vanilla's Voice;Get away from them!  
Gojira and Godzilla turn to see robot lizards coming.  
It's Mechagodzilla 1, 2, and 3, named Kiryu.  
Vanilla and Cream are in Mechagodzilla.  
Tikal and Joyce are in Mechagodzilla 2.  
Chris and his grandfather are in Kiryu.  
Amy;(they get up) Run!  
Vanilla;Eye lasers!  
Cream;(pushes the button) Fire!  
It hits Gojira's neck.  
Chris;Missiles, fire!  
Grandfather;(pushes it) Fire!  
It hits Godzilla's side.  
Joyce;(to Tikal) Fire Plasma Grenade!  
Tikal;Firing, Joyce!  
They fire Plasma Grenade at both of them.  
Sonic;Look at them go.  
Knuckles;Get'em Tikal!  
Tikal;Lauching Mega Buster!  
Rainbow breath comes out of Mechagodzilla 2's mouth, hitting both of them.  
They eventually can't take it, and they retreat back to Monster Land.  
Chris;(cheers) We beat'em! Horray!  
Knuckles;(runs to them) You did it!  
Amy & Tails;(running to them) Yay! You guys defeated them!  
Rouge;(flies to them) You did it, Joyce!  
Sonic;(runs to them as well) Thank you, guys!  
Junior follows, and stares.  
Junior;(gurgles sadly) He turns and walks away.  
Tikal;(as they get out of the Mechagodzillas) Those japanese monsters won't dare show their faces here again.  
Chris;But how did they get into the island in the first place?  
Grandfather;Who knows?  
Cream;It's never happened before.  
Joyce;It's a mystery.  
Chris;(to Sonic and his friends) Guys, do you know how those monsters got in?  
Amy;(after a pause) Not really, Chris.  
Chris;Sonic?  
Sonic;Well...I...Ummm...  
Tikal;Do you know, Knuckles?  
Knuckles;Well, you see...After we chased those gem theives into the Chaos Woods-  
Tikal;The Chaos Woods?  
Chris;Gem theives?  
Knuckles;(finishes) Some rocks fell and destroyed the shield panel.  
Grandpa;So that's how those monsters came through.  
Sonic;(to Tails) You must go with them and fix it, Tails.  
Tails;Right, Sonic. (to Chris) Let's go.  
Chris;Right.  
Sonic;What can we do?  
Grandpa;You and the others must stay here.  
Sonic;(nods) Right.  
Tails;(as they walk off) Can you help me fix it?  
Chris;Of course.  
Knuckles;(after they leave) Well, i'm not gonna stay here. I'm gonna go weather they all like it or not!  
Sonic;(looks around) Where's Junior? Has anyone seen him?  
Knuckles;(calls) Junior?  
Amy;Where did you go, Junior!  
Rouge;(flies above) I don't see him anywhere!  
Sonic;I have to find him! (runs off) He's out there all alone!  
Knuckles;But Sonic, Chris said to stay here!  
Amy;Oh, he's going to be in big trouble.  
Godzilla and Gojira walk by.  
Junior is walking around.  
Sonic appears.  
Sonic;Junior! Am i glad i found you.  
Junior licks him.  
Sonic;(giggles) No biting, okay?  
They see the two monsters.  
Godzilla;(roaring)  
Sonic;Run!  
They do.  
Sonic;Faster, Junior.  
They get on a log, and it caves in under Sonic.  
Sonic;Whoa! (his legs gets stuck in a hole)  
He tries to get loose, but can't.  
Junior;(comes to him, gurgles) Sonic;Go on, Junior. Save yourself.  
Gojira and Godzilla close in, staring at Junior.  
Junior gurlges, trying to say something.  
Gojira & Godzilla;(roaring)  
Junior;(shrieks) RAAAAAAAAGH!  
Gojira's eyes go wide, and then she leans in to do something.  
Sonic;No, don't!  
Gojira licks him.  
Junior gurgles happily and jumps on her nose.  
Godzilla and Gojira nuzzle each other's nose happily.  
Sonic;I think they're...(smiles) They're his mother and father.  
They walk off.  
Sonic pulls loose, gets up, and goes to return to his place.  
Sonic;(sighs happily)  
But Shadow and Silver come out.  
Sonic;(gasps)  
Shadow;We've had it with you, boy! We're getting rid of you once, and for all!  
Sonic runs, and they follow.  
They jump and catch him.  
Sonic;(screams) Let me-  
Silver;(covers his mouth) Hey, Shadow. Can we throw him off the great wall? Can we, please?  
Shadow;(grins) Yes.  
Meanwhile, Godzilla, Gojira, and Junior are heading back to Monster Land, in the hole in the great wall.  
Sonic;(screams from somewhere)  
Junior gurgles "What?"  
He walks up and gurgles to them as in "Wait here."  
They do.  
Sonic;(they are holding him over the edge) Let me go, or you'll be sorry!  
Shadow;Yeah, sorry we didn't do this sooner. Say bye bye, chilidog eater!  
Junior is heard, and Silver pulls him back up, scared.  
Silver;(sees his shadow) It's-It's-  
Shadow;(take Sonic's leg away from him) Come on, are you falling that shadow again? (points) Look.  
Sonic;Junior!  
Junior;(shrieks)  
Sonic;Run!  
Silver;(grabs him by the neck, and pulls him to him) Gotcha!  
Shadow;You i like much better as an egg to destroy. (hears Gojira and Godzilla) What the-?  
Both;(screaming)  
Gojira blasts her blue ray at them, missing.  
Godzilla fires his orange heat ray too, and misses as well.  
They chase them.  
Junior comes up.  
Sonic;(walks to him) Come on, Junior. Let's go.  
They do.  
Shadow & Silver;(they shout) CHAOS CONTROL! They vanish, and Godzilla and Gojira continue on home.  
From behind Sonic and Junior, is the others.  
Tails;I'll get to it right away!  
Chris;You sure you can fix it, Tails?  
Tails;Of course.  
Sonic;Come on, Junior. You have to catch up your mom and dad. (goes back to him) They're gonna close up the opening, Junior! You have to go now. He nudges him.  
Junior gurgles as in he wants to stay with him.  
Sonic;I can't take care of you anymore, Junior. I'm-i'm just too young.  
Junior licks his cheek as in he'll miss him.  
Sonic;I know. I'll miss you, too. But maybe we'll meet again someday. (nudges him) Now go before it's too late.  
He does.  
Sonic;(sniffs, wipes his tears away) Bye, Junior.  
Amy and the others come.  
Amy;Good bye, Junior.  
Knuckles;(sadly) Bye, kid.  
Rouge;(almost crying) Good bye, Junior.  
Tails;We'll miss you.  
Later, Sonic is back with Chris by the wall.  
Chris;Sonic, are you sure you saw the monsters leave?  
Sonic;(worried) Yes, Chris. They're back in Monster Land.  
Chris;(very proud) And it's all thanks to you, buddy. Though you disobeyed me, too.  
Sonic;(hands behind his back) I'm really sorry, Chris. It's just that, i wanted to make things right again.  
Chris;(pats his back) I knew that all along. I also know that someday you'll understand why grandpa and i worry about you.  
Sonic;I think i already do understand, Chris.  
Chris;(shakes his hand) Good. That means you'll stay on the safe side.  
Sonic;(to Tails, who is fixing the shield of the wall) Can you fix it, Tails?  
Tails;Yeah! (he fixes it, and the shield appears up)  
And as it comes on, a voice says "Shield activated."  
Tikal;You did it, Tails!  
Amy;Good job!  
Knuckles;Yeah!  
Rouge;You did it!  
Sonic;There. Now the monsters won't ever be coming back.  
Later that next day, Sonic and the others are playing around.  
Sonic is telling Amy what happened when the monsters cornered them.  
Sonic;And that's when i found out. They were his mother and father.  
Amy;(surprised) Really?  
Sonic;(nods) Really.  
Tails, and Rouge are playing Mothra. They are singing the Mothra Song.  
Rouge & Tails;(holding hands, singing) Mosura ya Mosura...(they sing to the end, they vow)  
Amy & Sonic;(clapping) Good singing!  
Tails;Thanks.  
Knuckles;(sees a rock) Hey, guys!  
They look.  
Knuckles;Watch this! (he backs up, and charges at full throttle) Yaaaaaaaaaaah! He breaks it in to tiny bits.  
Sonic & Amy;(clapping) Very good!  
Rouge;That was awsome!  
Tails;We're not kidding!  
Knuckles;Thanks! (he sees another) Wait, wait! I'll do it again! (backs up) I can do it even better this time! (he stops) This is great.  
Amy;He's gonna do the same thing over again, i think.  
Knuckles;(bashes his hands together and charges) Yaaaaaaaaaaah!  
He breaks it again.  
They cheer.  
Suddenly, Vanilla's voice is heard.  
Vanilla;Amy! Tails! Dinner!  
Tails and Amy run off, hand in hand.  
Amy;Looks like it's time to go home.  
TailsYep! Bye, guys!  
Rouge's friend Joyce comes in her small jet.  
Joyce;Rouge!  
Rouge;Coming, Joyce!  
She flies and follows.  
Knuckles;Bye, Rouge!  
Sonic;Bye!  
They laugh.  
Tikal;Knuckles! You gotta come see this! I found some kind of Emerald!  
Knuckles;See ya later, Sonic! (runs off)  
Sonic;I'll stay here!  
Chris' Voice;Sonic!  
He hears him and runs to the house.  
He finds him in the living room on the couch with his grandfather. He calls his grandfather Professor.  
Chris;How's it going?  
Sonic;(smiles) Fine. Chris, Professor, i changed my mind about something.  
Grandfather;What's that, Sonic?  
Sonic;(scratches his head) Well, i just kinda figured that i like being young.  
Chris;(nods)  
Sonic;(sighs) But i still can't wait to grow up like you two.  
Chris and his grandfather hug him on each side.  
Sonic;(chuckles) Oh, you guys...  
They chuckle with him.  
In the end, they're singing their song where they were before.  
Sonic;(running through the forest with his friends, singing) Gotta go fast Amy;Gotta go fast Tails;Gotta go faster faster faster Rouge;Moving at the speed of sound Knuckles;Quickest hedgehog around Amy;Got ourselves a situation Rouge;Stuck in a new location without any explanation Amy & Sonic;No time for relaxation Tails;Go - Go - Go Amy;Don't blink Knuckles;Don't think Rouge;Just go go go go Amy;(they swing on the swings at the Elementry Park) Sonic Rouge;He's on the run Tails;Sonic Sonic;He's number one Knuckles;Sonic All;He's coming next so watch out for Sonic X!  
Rouge;Gotta go fast Tails;Gotta go fast Amy;Gotta go faster faster faster Knuckles;Go go go go go Sonic;Sonnnnnic X Amy;Gotta go faster Tails;Gotta go fast Knuckles;Gotta go faster faster Ally;(they jump out of the swings) Sonic X!  
The song ends.

FADE TO BLACK. 


End file.
